Media watermarking (e.g., such as audio watermarking, video watermarking, etc.) can be used to identify media, such as television broadcasts, radio broadcasts, advertisements (television and/or radio), downloaded media, streaming media, prepackaged media, etc. Media watermarks, such as audio watermarks, are also extensively used in both radio and television to identify the station or channel to which a receiver is tuned. Existing media watermarking techniques identify media by embedding one or more codes (e.g., one or more watermarks) conveying media identifying information and/or an identifier that may be mapped to media identifying information, into an audio and/or video component of the media. To identify watermarked media, the watermark(s) are extracted and, for example, decoded and/or used to access a table of reference watermarks that are mapped to media identifying information.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts, elements, etc.